Hidden Love
by Mikochan00
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is looking for his brother...but the person he finds is not who he expects.
1. Chapter 1

"I want you to think **very** carefully Sasuke."

Sasuke Uchiha's dark eyes rolled back in annoyance as the silver haired man said these words. "I have thought about this Kakashi. I want to be the one who will discover the hidden village." Sasuke's whole life was devoted to studying a place of myth, the hidden village of Konoha. Sasuke's pale hand peeled the anchient looking book that he carried with him open. He read the cryptic language like it was his own native tounge. "To reach the village of fire, search you not in the world, but instead in your soul. Only the worthy may make it past the great shadowy one." Kakashi looked confused, raising an eyebrow up at Sasuke, who closed his book."This book, when deciphered, tells of a village that was lost, buried in dark secerets and lies, these villages were said to have held the ultimate powers of war. These villages were never found because legends tell of a" and here, sasuke glanced at Kakashi,"shadow guardian who kept these treasures safe." His fingers seemed to dance along the edge of the book he was holding. "I know what i'm doing, Kakashi." He trailed off and his icey eyes warmed as he stared at the book under his hands. "Itachi...he made sure that i could find it...he left me all of his notes." Kakashi's expression softened as the topic of the man's older brother had come up. Sasuke's older brother had set off in search of the legend long ago, when Sasuke was only a child. Itachi had never returned. Kakashi had watched over the 20 year old man since he was just a boy, and not once had he seen Sasuke want for anything more than to leave his home in England to find his only brother. Now, it was happening, all in front of Kakashi's eyes. He could not keep Sasuke from going, he knew that, but yet he didn't want Sasuke to follow in Itachi's footsteps. To leave and die with his whole life ahead of him. "Sasuke, please reconsider this. You know it's..." "It's suicide. I know Kakashi. I can be better than Itachi was. I have all of his notes, and I know what I need to do. Where I need to go. He left me everything I need to know about it."

* * *

><p>Miko: Wow! Hello people! it's been such a long time!<br>well, as you can see, i'm alive, and i am doing this for fun (new computer)  
>sorry the chapter is short, but at least i'm doing this!<br>VIVA LA REVOLUTION please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

_'itachi left all these things for me. I will do this.'_

**_like a music box..._**

_'I can find him if i try...'_

**_Life plays its song._**

_'He's got to be alive..i can feel it.'_

**_My search is neverending..._**

_'I can feel you, brother.'_

**_its a neverending search for you, Sasuke._**

_'i can feel you...' _

_**here with me forever**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke awoke with a jump. The train he was riding lurched beneath his feet. Sighing, he gazed out the window. Who was that voice he had heard in his head? Searching for him? He had never heard of the boy's voice before in his life. Why had he started now?<p>

Shaking his head, passing it off as just another nightmare, he relaxed back on the seat, looking through his notes.

Konoha: ?- according to Itatchi's notes, somwhere in Japan. whereabouts unknown,

shadowy beast: death? = monster? = Leviathan? 

War tools: myth? actuallity? probally some sort of rituallistic idea that was believed to help them in times of war. highly doubtable that it is fact. 

Kakashi's words swam through his mind, covering his own thoughts like a mist of doubt in himself. _'Sasuke, make sure you know what you're doing before you do it. Don't be a fool.' 'Sasuke! focus on somthing that will make you happy! don't try to save your brother!' 'You are not your brother. You don't have to do this.'_

What did he know? Kakashi ddn't know anything about him. He was **the** Sasuke Uchiha. He could find anything. Anyone. He was the top of his class. If anyone could find Itachi alive, it was him.

and yet...He could feel himself starting to see the flaws in what he was. What...what if Itachi really was dead? What if th only peson in the whole world that he ever looked up to, respected, and trusted was really gone forever?

_'no Sasuke..He's not dead. You'll find him. You need to.'_ "Excuse me?" Sasuke heard a women's voice calling. "Hm." He rose his gaze to a lady whose dress was as magenta as her hair. "uhm, is this spot taken?" She blushed, her face also turning the shade of her hair. "t-the rest of the spots are taken...so..." she twirled a delicate finger in her hair, her other arm pearched innocently on her suitcase. He gave her an impassive stare, and and uncaring nod, turing back to the window to return to his thoughts- only to be interrupted once more.

"You know, this is my first time on a train. I came here with my friend Ino, and we're traveling to the outer edge of this region." She smiled brightly at him, her cheeks still adorned with the godforsaken color of pink. She was trying to flirt with him. It's a shame it wasn't working. "...look. not that I don't appreciate the...attention that you're giving me, but..."

She flashed him an annoyed look, but quickly made it back into a shy face. "ohh, won't you at least tell me your name? Mine is Sakura" Sasuke glared at her. "Sakura, please go sit next to your friend. I'm really not intrested." With an annoyed huff, Sakura stood up and took her luggage over to a small room across the hall. A blonde girl that he guessed was her friend Ino. Sakura said somthing inaudiable and he saw Ino laugh. Sakura and Ino got into a fight over it. He thougt that maybe Ino had asked Sakura to go talk to him as a Dare because they both thought that he was cute.

but that was just a theory. He closed his door, hoping to avoid being the intrest of the two hormonal women.

His eyes closed without his consent, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know you don't know me...<strong>_

_'who are you?'_

_**but i know you..**_

_'what do you want?'_

_**your the one who will save me**_

**'**_how can i save you?'_

**_you'll find out._**

**_Sasuke..._**

* * *

><p>Screams. Screams everywhere. Sakura was screaming, Ino was screaming. Babies were crying, mothers were sobbing. People praying, begging for a god that wouldn't answer their prayers. This is what Sasuke awoke to. The warmth, the warmth...surrounding him, licking at his body, flames all around him. Somewhere during the trip, the train had crashed and burned. His lugage...everything was burning.<p>

...he just wanted to go back to sleep...to lay there and let the flames take him.

...to let the flames eat everything left from Itachi...

Itachi!

He picked himself up, and with speed he didn't know he had, he grabbed the book, Itachi's and his own notes, and broke out of the window.

Quickly putting out the flames that were consuming his book, he found himself lost without an important part of Itachi's findings.

while the train burned down, and the women and children screamed, his resloutuion to fnd the truth only grew deeper.

_**travel the world as it falls down around you. **_

* * *

><p>Miko: Wellllllllllpp<p>

second chapter is done.

hopefully i'll get a review soon...?

please do!


End file.
